


Colateral

by Takhesiz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takhesiz/pseuds/Takhesiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuação de "Inimigo Íntimo".De volta as Las Noches, Grimmjow verá que seus atos acabam por envolver outro participante em seu complicado jogo de predador e presa. GrimmjowxUlquiorra, lemon, menção a GrimmjowxIchigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colateral

**Author's Note:**

> O que eu posso dizer dessa fic? Eu queria fazer uma continuação de "Inimigo Íntimo", seguindo o mesmo universo do mangá/anime. Penei um bocado, porque Ulquiorra é um personagem muito complicado de se lidar (ele tem vontade própria,deve ser isso).  
> Imaginei que algo desse tipo tivesse acontecido, quando assisti a primeira luta entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo em Las Noches ( Interpretei como uma disputa pra quem fica com o seme no final!)  
> Espero que gostem, e vou logo pedindo desculpas pelas falhas que vocês possam encontrar na fic.

Todos os Espadas saíram da enorme sala onde estavam reunidos com Aizen. Foram comunicados que invasores entraram em Las Noches. Entre eles, Kurosaki Ichigo. Vieram resgatar Orihime, que no momento estava trancafiada em um dos numerosos aposentos da fortaleza.

Cada um se recolheu a seus devidos postos, seguindo a orientação de Sousuke. Caminhando pelos intricados corredores de Las Noches, Ulquiorra se pôs a pensar no que havia presenciado durante a reunião: a ânsia do sexto Espada em ir de encontro ao shinigami substituto, chegando mesmo a enfrentar Aizen e seus subordinados diretos. Ulquiorra sempre soube que Grimmjow era um obcecado quando se interessava num adversário, mas nunca o tinha visto chegar aquele ponto. Os olhos azuis do Espada se acenderam num fogo ao ver a imagem de Ichigo como Ulquiorra jamais havia visto. Não entedia o porquê daquela obsessão, ainda mais por um ser tão inferior quanto Kurosaki Ichigo. O Quarto Espada também havia notado algo de diferente em Grimmjow. E foi nesse instante que uma suspeita se acendeu. Seria possível aquilo? E como num passe de mágica, uma figura sorrateira se aproximou dele.

_Oi! Nos encontramos de novo... acredita que mesmo com o tempo que estou aqui, às vezes me perco? Estava indo na direção errada, agora vou ter que voltar ! _ Ichimaru Gin sorriu para Ulquiorra, que continuou impassível.

E como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do Espada, o braço direito de Aizen insinuou:

_Não achou estranha a maneira de como Grimmjow agiu nessa reunião? Por um momento, eu pensei que Aizen sama iria arrancar o braço dele fora. Ou talvez até outra coisa, hehe!

Ulquiorra voltou a vista para Gin, com certa curiosidade. O homem de cabelos prateados abriu ainda mais seu riso sardônico. De todos os Espadas, aquele era quem ele achava mais interessante.

_Foi só ver o Ichigo kun,que o Grimmjow faltou sair correndo dali pra se encontrar com ele. Juro que eu quase dei risada da situação, mas me contive! Não sei explicar o que esse garoto desperta nos outros. Até Aizen sama se mostrou interessado nele...

_...Aizen sama?

_Oh! Você tem que ir cuidar de suas responsabilidades e eu aqui tomando seu tempo... Vou indo agora! Se quiser, pode dar uma passadinha depois na sala de controle, eu estarei lá... Ja Ne! _ com um aceno Gin se retirou dali, deixando Ulquiorra entregue a suspeitas. Realmente, os comentários maliciosos de Gin tinham um fundo de verdade. Ulquiorra precisava saber o que havia acontecido de fato. Nada poderia atrapalhar a ordem das coisas. E Kurosaki Ichigo era nocivo a essa ordem.

00000

_Mas que porra é essa? Quem te deu permissão pra entrar aqui?_ Grimmjow esbravejou ao ver Ulquiorra entrando em seu quarto.

_Kurosaki Ichigo... Esteve com ele, não foi?

_Não lhe devo satisfações. Vá voltar pra o seu posto de babá daquela piranha e me deixe em paz!

Ulquiorra porém não ouviu o que Grimmjow falava. Se aproximou de onde Grimmjow estava, estendeu a mão para ele, e com um dedo, passou a alisá-lo, começando do pescoço do Sexto Espada descendo até o peito.

_Não adianta esconder... a reiatsu dele está toda impregnada em você, e além do mais..._ dessa vez Ulquiorra se aproximou ainda mais e cheirou a pele do Sexto. _ O cheiro nojento daquele lixo também...

Grimmjow pegou Ulquiorra com violência pelo rosto, e mesmo assim, o moreno mantinha-se irritantemente frio e apático, encarando-o com os olhos verdes.

_O que você quer, Ulquiorra?

_Teve relações com ele... Saiu daqui sem a permissão de Aizen sama só para fazer sexo com o shinigami. O que estava pensando, Grimmjow?

_E daí se eu tiver fudido ele! Isso não é da sua conta!

_Não entendo... não entendo porque se sente atraído por Kurosaki Ichigo. É um lixo,um verme.

_Não entende ou não se conforma porque eu transei com ele e não com você?_Grimmjow riu malicioso. Ulquiorra , por um breve momento, arregalou os olhos diante daquela pergunta. Ele não esperava algo desse tipo.

_Não vai responder não é?_ Grimmjow soltou o rosto de Ulquiorra e foi em direção a enorme janela de seu aposento.

_Dê o fora daqui!_ Grimmjow estava num humor péssimo. Para ele, saber que o shinigami substituto havia invadido Las Noches e não poder fazer nada o irritou profundamente. Para completar tudo, lhe aparece Ulquiorra a fazer especulações estúpidas. O Quarto Espada o tirava do sério, sempre se intrometendo em seus assuntos.

Ao se virar para o interior do quarto, deu de cara com o par de olhos verdes e oblíquos a lhe observar. Um olhar tão incisivo que chegava a ferir.

_Eu duvido...

_O que disse, Ulquiorra? Um silêncio sufocante se fez antes do Arrancar de cabelos negros falar outra vez.

_Eu duvido... que ele seja melhor do que eu..._ completou a frase, enquanto tirava respeitosamente sua zanpakuto,deixando-a acomodada sobre uma mesinha.

Grimmjow franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo, curioso. Podia não parecer, mas Ulquiorra Cifer era muito orgulhoso de sua condição. Se ver possivelmente comparado ou ameaçado por alguém que ele considerasse inferior era um insulto grave.

_Oh... e melhor em que sentido, Ulquiorra?_ O Sexto Espada fez essa pergunta, fingindo não entender o que o outro lhe disse. Deu alguns passos até onde o Quarto estava. Passou a mão na nuca do menor e pegou os negros cabelos com força, fazendo-o olhar para ele. Ulquiorra era dono de uma aparência juvenil e delicada. Uma aparente e tentadora fragilidade; a pele tão branca quanto um mármore fazia destacar o verde profundo de seus olhos grandes, que aquele momento pareciam querer devorar Grimmjow por inteiro.

_Em tudo..._ estendeu uma de suas mãos longas ao peitoral musculoso do Sexto Espada, que riu cheio de malícia com o toque. Quem diria que aquele sonso quisesse algo assim com Grimmjow! O Arrancar de cabelos azuis agora queria a presença do moreno em seus aposentos. Uma transa ia servir pra aliviar a tensão, mesmo que fosse com alguém tão irritante como Ulquiorra.

_Quanto a isso, deixe que eu mesmo comprove, Ulquiorra.

O Sexto Espada passou os dedos por entre os fios negros do cabelo do Quarto, depois os puxou com força, fazendo com que ele erguesse o rosto. Tomou aqueles lábios finos num beijo lascivo, devorador. A língua passeou, deslizou por todo espaço da boca de Ulquiorra. O beijo foi ficando mais e mais agressivo, deixando o menor quase sufocado. Grimmjow não se importou com a falta de fôlego de Ulquiorra, e só parou quando ele próprio sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

Após isso, Grimmjow ergueu Ulquiorra em seus braços e o jogou com violência na cama. Era claro o brilho de ansiedade e excitação no verde dos olhos do Espada de cabelos negros.

O maior tirou a jaqueta branca depressa, se pôs por cima de Ulquiorra e abriu bruscamente a parte de cima de sua roupa, revelando o corpo esguio de pele branca. Como uma fera prestes a devorar sua caça, Grimmjow cheirou aquela carne pálida, passando do pescoço, descendo para o peito até o baixo ventre. Ele podia sentir o estremecimento do Quarto Espada com o toque, ansioso pelo que deveria vir.

Subiu o rosto novamente para o peito, parando no número "4" tatuado. Um número marcado pelo próprio Aizen, líder e senhor de todos os seres que viviam no Hueco Mundo. Era por ali que começaria. Com suas presas, mordeu a pele tatuada, até sentir o gosto metálico do sangue escorrer por sua boca. Ulquiorra gritou a um primeiro momento com a dor, mas o mesmo grito se converteu num gemido de doloroso prazer. Ele se contorcia por debaixo do corpo largo de Grimmjow, mas não tentou escapar de seu algoz.

_ Gosta da dor, não é... Ulquiorra?_ roçou os lábios tingidos com o sangue nos lábios de Ulquiorra, que arfava excitado.

Ao se voltar para a tatuagem, notou que o ferimento se regenerava rapidamente, sem deixar nenhum vestígio de marcas. Dentre os todos os Espadas, Ulquiorra era o que tinha a maior capacidade de regeneração. Essa habilidade explicava a pele de uma maciez tão delicada, sem uma única cicatriz. Isso acendeu os instintos sádicos do Sexto Espada.

_ Muito bem Ulquiorra... Vamos ver até onde vai esse seu poder de regeneração..._ falou isso com seu sorriso atroz.O moreno gemeu baixinho, e num suspiro falou:

_Pode experimentar o quanto quiser... _ aquela permissão de Ulquiorra tinha um tom de desafio, que Grimmjow não hesitou nem um segundo em aceitar.

Com a agressividade aflorada, o Espada de cabelos azuis arrancou as vestes do amante, e cheio de furiosa lascívia,começou cravando as presas no pescoço esguio. Ulquiorra gemeu incontido, um misto entre dor e prazer .Trêmulo, passou languidamente os braços pelas costas largas e musculosas. Grimmjow sorriu sadicamente. Achou que Ulquiorra devia ser como um peixe morto entre os lençóis, mas viu que estava enganado, felizmente. Passou então a rasgar a pele branca com as unhas, enquanto se deliciava com a pulsação frenética do pescoço entre suas presas, passando a língua na carne ferida.

Estimulado, Ulquiorra começou a esfregar a intimidade exposta desesperadamente de encontro a de seu amante. Quanto mais o seu corpo era maltratado, mais ele se agarrava a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow se deteve em um dos mamilos enrijecidos e convidativos. Lambeu, chupou,mordeu a ponta devagar. Ulquiorra suspirava em êxtase com carícia, um pequeno alívio concedido depois das fortes sensações de um momento atrás. Mas ambos queriam mais.

O maior parou de repente, virou com brutalidade o outro, deixando-o de bruços e vulnerável a suas vontades nada castas. Ulquiorra apenas esperou, em sua ansiedade muda, pelo doloroso carinho que viria em seguida.

Grimmjow lambeu os lábios, retirando os vestígios de sangue remanescentes. O gosto lhe atiçava ainda mais a vontade de se esbaldar com aquele corpo delgado recostado em sua cama. Ulquiorra lhe despertou os instintos mais primitivos: a fome eterna e insaciável de todo hollow. Devagar, sua língua passeou pela espinha dorsal, de baixo para cima, como se estivesse escolhendo onde seus dentes se acomodariam primeiro.

Deu a primeira mordida de muitas, e ao sentir o sangue correr, apressava a lamber e a sugar aquele líquido, antes das feridas se fecharem depressa. Os gemidos e sussurros de Ulquiorra instigavam Grimmjow a torturá-lo a assim, até o Espada se fartar da brincadeira cruel.

_Mas já... parou?_ O moreno falou isso com a voz trôpega de prazer.

Grimmjow puxou os fios negros com força, e aproximou o rosto próximo ao ouvido do Quarto Espada e falou:

_Eu disse a você que parei?

No mesmo instante, a sua mão livre apertou com força as nádegas de Ulquiorra, que mordeu os lábios para não gemer alto. Grimmjow dessa vez abriu passagem por entre elas e passou a esfregar os dedos violentamente, alternando entre a carícia e a agressão .

_ Aahhnnn! Aahh... Grimmm...!_ o moreno mordeu novamente os lábios,não pronunciando a última palavra.

_ Se quer ser tratado como uma puta, ótimo, porque faço questão de satisfazer sua vontade...

O Sexto Espada o pegou novamente pelos cabelos, fazendo-o se levantar. O Quarto ficou a aguardar o que viria agora. Grimmjow sorriu com deboche, enquanto tirava seu hakama. Grimmjow então trouxe Ulquiorra para junto de sua ereção. Entendendo o que o maior queria, o Quarto envolveu o falo pulsante com sua boca,sugando com vontade, enquanto massageava com as mãos as protuberâncias quentes logo abaixo.

Ambos estavam se deliciando, mergulhados em um transe de prazer. Podiam se estranhar a todo momento, mas estavam se entendendo muito bem na cama. Já chegando ao auge da sua excitação, o Sexto empurrou a cabeça de Ulquiorra de encontro a seu ventre, fazendo com que o volume avantajado do seu sexo invadisse a garganta do seu parceiro. Grimmjow sentiu claramente o estremecimento a tomar conta do corpo de Ulquiorra; Ouvia uns gemidinhos abafados vindos dele, como se estivesse a ponto de se sufocar.

Com o pouco autocontrole que ainda lhe restava, o Espada maior retirou-se da boca do outro,puxando-lhe os cabelos, para derramar intensamente seu prazer no rosto delicado. Ulquiorra arfava profundamente, puxando o ar de volta a seus pulmões, ao mesmo tempo aliviado e excitado pela experiência. A essência escorrendo pelo rosto corado e pelos cabelos negros, deixou Ulquiorra estranhamente adorável aos olhos de Grimmjow.

O Sexto puxou o Quarto para si, e o beijou numa ânsia violenta. Os corpos se esfregavam e se enroscavam num compasso libidinoso, quase desesperado. Grimmjow segurou uma das pernas de Ulquiorra, abaixou o rosto a fim de lamber a parte interna da coxa,terminando por morder um ponto já bem próximo a sua intimidade. O moreno, já dominado pelo prazer, gemia despudoradamente com as carícias.

Com o pênis novamente ereto, Grimmjow ergueu a perna que estava segurando, e se posicionou na pequena entrada. Enfiou tudo de uma só vez, fazendo Ulquiorra dar um grito com a dor. O corpo castigado reagia instintivamente daquela agressão num espasmo, mesmo que a mente se deleitasse com a sensação. Da mesma maneira que entrou em Ulquiorra, Grimmjow retirou-se. Isso causou uma interrogação no Quarto Espada; Direcionou seu olhar para os cruéis olhos azuis, em busca de uma explicação.

_ Está doendo do jeito que você gosta, Ulquiorra? Pois se prepare que isso é só o começo...

Grimmjow virou Ulquiorra, pegou-o pelos quadris e o penetrou violentamente. O Quarto Espada gritou ao se ver invadido com tamanha brutalidade. O Espada de cabelos azuis resfolegava enquanto penetrava o menor. Agarrou –se ao corpinho esguio com força,impedindo que ele tentasse se afastar.

Ulquiorra chegou a rasgar os lençóis com a unhas, na tentativa de suportar o ataque implacável. Mas a cada soluço, a cada gemido, seu parceiro ficava mais rude e cruel, não lhe dando nenhuma chance de alívio.

Ulquiorra involuntariamente se mexeu, e Grimmjow o puxou com força pelos cabelos para junto de si, obrigando-o a ficar na mesma posição. Ao sentir o grande volume do outro a lhe invadir, o moreno passou a se masturbar, aumentando seu prazer ultrajante. O interior de Ulquiorra era deliciosamente apertado e quente,acolhendo calorosamente Grimmjow, fazendo-o gemer extasiado.

O Sexto começou então sua cavalgada rude, castigando o pobre corpo, indo cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo. A essa altura sua consciência se desligou, e agia unicamente pelo instinto de possuir com todo seu furor selvagem o Quarto Espada. A única coisa que conseguia identificar era a voz engasgada e quase inaudível de Ulquiorra, também num estado de semi consciência, que entre gemidos, falava:

_Aaah.. Ah!...Maais... mais forte!

Hipnotizado, Grimmjow seguia aquele pedido, se socando mais e mais,rasgando Ulquiorra por dentro. Apertava com força as nádegas do menor, chegando a cravar as unhas nelas. A cada toque brusco em seu ponto interno mais sensível, Ulquiorra arqueava o corpo,sendo imediatamente imobilizado por Grimmjow. Os lábios do moreno tremiam e as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, cuja usual apatia se transfigurou em expressão de prazerosa agonia. Mesmo sendo tratado com tanta violência , continuava a pronunciar seu mantra, pedindo que não parasse e que fosse cada vez mais forte. Já estavam quase no auge do prazer, e em breve, aquele arrebatamento excitante e violento terminaria.

_...Hhuunnn... Quer... mais forte, Ulquiorra?

_Aaahhnnn... quero...

O Espada de cabelos azuis ergueu então o corpo de seu amante pela cintura, fazendo sentar-se em seu colo. Num impulso,levantou Ulquiorra, até sentir o falo totalmente fora do corpo dele, e num movimento brusco, fez o moreno encaixar-se novamente em seu membro pulsante, atingindo em cheio a mesma área sensível,já estimulada diversas vezes.

O orgasmo veio forte. Ulquiorra arqueou o corpo e este passou a tremer sem controle. Ainda em estado de semi consciência, sentiu ser jogado na cama por Grimmjow, que se retirou de dentro dele, e sentiu em seguida o jato quente e vigoroso da essência do Sexto se derramar sobre seu corpo,enquanto este soltava um gemido rouco e profundo. Tudo estava terminado.

Ambos permaneciam deitados, exaustos, arfando até que a respiração voltasse ao normal. Nenhum dos dois saiu de seu lugar, permanecendo separados. Eram orgulhosos demais para admitir que a atração entre eles era algo latente. Uma aproximação mais terna seria assumir a derrota perante o outro.

_Agora que já teve o que queria, vá embora daqui!_ falou Grimmjow ríspido.

Ulquiorra levantou-se, limpou-se dos restos de sêmen em seu corpo e foi pegar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, aparentemente sem dar a menor importância ao rude tratamento que acabara de receber.

Quando se direcionou para a saída, ouviu mais uma vez o Sexto Espada falar, em tom de ameaça:

_Só mais uma coisa: Não se intrometa em meus assuntos com o shinigami. Ele é a minha presa. Qualquer gracinha sua e você vai se ver comigo.

Ulquiorra ouvia a tudo atento. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, respondeu a ameaça,sempre com seu tom de frieza:

_ Um de meus deveres é defender Las Noches. Caso Kurosaki Ichigo atravesse meu caminho, é puramente meu dever eliminá-lo, independente dele ser sua presa ou não.

Após falar isso, retirou-se do aposento, deixando o Sexto Espada entregue a raiva. Passou a caminhar pelo longo corredor, indo em direção ao cativeiro de Orihime. Em seus pensamentos, extirpar o shinigami substituto era agora uma questão pessoal. Enquanto isso, atento as telas dispostas na enorme sala de controle, Gin sorria maliciosamente.

_Vocês Espadas são mesmo muito interessantes...


End file.
